


Meet You At The Bottom

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Godfather Sirius Black, Kid Harry, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teacher Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi Mr. Lupin!” Harry called out, waving at his teacher. “I’ve brought Uncle Sirius again!”</p><p>“I can see that,” Remus said, standing up and joining them. “And how are we today?”</p><p>“Good!” Harry said, jumping up and down in place. “Uncle Sirius would like to snog you. He told my mummy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet You At The Bottom

            Sirius Black liked new things: new motor oil in his bike, meeting new people, having new experiences. So a day when he got all three was a very good day indeed.

            What Sirius didn't like was being forced to wake up early. There was a reason the garage he owned didn't open until noon. James had his job as an advertising executive and now that their son was going to school full time, Lily had decided to join the workforce again. She’d gotten a job at an animal shelter, the perfect job for an activist like her. Usually she went into work after walking Harry to school, but on this fateful morning, she had been called in on some kind of emergency.

            Sirius had been asleep when his phone rang, pulling him out of sleep. He groaned and flipped over before answering it. “Yeah?” he said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

            “Sirius, you have to help me!” Lily said, sounding frantic.

            Sirius bolted up in bed, suddenly very much awake. “What is it, Lily? What’s wrong? Is it Harry?”

            “No! Well, sort of,” she said, huffing in frustration. “I’ve been called into work and I don’t have time to walk Harry to school. James has already left for the morning and my parents live too far away. Could you possibly do it?”

            “Sure,” Sirius responded, running his hand through his hair. “Meet you at yours then?”

            “That would be great,” Lily told him, sighing in relief. “You’re a lifesaver, Sirius.”

            Sirius grinned. “Don’t say I never did nothing for you,” he joked, ringing off.

            He got dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of faded jeans, a white t-shirt and his usual leather jacket. It was six-thirty in the morning, a time he hadn’t seen since his school days, and hadn’t really missed, to be perfectly honest. He ran a comb through his hair and headed out.

            Sirius lived about ten minutes from the Potters’ house, but he could do it in six minutes on his bike. When he pulled into the driveway, Harry and Lily were already on the front stoop waiting for him.

            “Uncle Sirius!” Harry called out, waving like a maniac.

            Sirius grinned in response as he made his way over to them. “Morning, Harry, Lily.”

            “Are we going to school on your motorbike?” Harry asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

            “No,” Lily told him firmly. “I’m not letting you on that thing until you’re sixteen at least.”

            “Aww man,” Harry said, slumping in disappointment.

            “Don’t worry, sunshine, we’ll just do it some time when you’re mum’s not around,” Sirius told him, ruffling Harry’s unkempt hair.

            “Sirius,” Lily admonished, her tone warning.

            “Just kidding." Sirius held his hands up in surrender. "Ready to go, Harry?”

            Sirius held out his hand and Harry took it eagerly. Sirius loved being a godfather. He got all the fun of having a kid around but none of the responsibility of actually raising the kid. He wasn’t sure how anyone actually had the energy to have kids around all the time. It didn’t help that Lily’s parents lived an hour away and James’s parents were dead, so besides Sirius, they really didn’t have anyone to take Harry off their hands.

            “Let’s go, padfoot!” Harry said, hurrying off and dragging Sirius along with him.

            “Need me to pick him up too?” Sirius asked Lily.

            “No, I’ll be out of work by then,” Lily told him. “Bye Harry, have a good day at school!”

            “Bye mum!” Harry called back, practically bouncing on the sidewalk.

            As they walked to school, Harry told Sirius all the exciting things that had been happening in his first year at school. Harry was also currently obsessed with dinosaurs and he listed off as many species as he could remember. Sirius clapped when Harry was done and told him he was brilliant. Harry beamed proudly.

            “Which classroom is yours?” Sirius asked once they were inside the school.

            “This way!” Harry said, leading him down the corridor. They got to a classroom with apples hung on the wall outside, each one adorned with the name of a student in the class. Harry’s apple had a worm sticking out of it and it made the boy laugh with glee. Sirius grinned and took him inside before being hit by a ton of bricks.

            Sirius had no idea teachers could be that good-looking. He thought back and couldn’t recall any of his teachers being this fit. The teacher smiled – _bloody hell_ – and made his way over.

            “Hi Harry, who is this?”

            “This is my Uncle Padfoot,” Harry responded, swinging their joined hands.

            “Padfoot?” the teacher echoed, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

            “Childhood nickname,” Sirius explained with a grin. “Sirius. My name is Sirius, I’m Harry’s godfather. Mrs. Potter had an emergency and asked me to bring Harry to school.”

            “Oh, how nice,” the teacher said. “I’m Mr. Lupin, Harry’s teacher.”

            “Pleased to meet you,” Sirius responded, holding out his hand. Mr. Lupin shook it.

            “Pleased to meet you too,” Lupin said. He crouched down so he was eye-level with Harry. “Harry, would you like to show Uncle Padfoot your desk?”

            “Yes! I’ve got a brilliant desk, Pads,” Harry said, tugging on Sirius’s hand. Sirius smirked and allowed himself to be led over. Harry showed him his desk and then the rest of the classroom. He had just finished his tour by the time most of the students had arrived. Sirius met a bunch of kids that he would never remember the names of, but they seemed thoroughly impressed with him, so he found he didn’t mind.

            When he finally deposited Harry at his desk, Sirius made his way back to the teacher. “Why do I feel a bit like I’m Harry’s show and tell?” Sirius joked, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

            “Probably because you are?” Mr. Lupin suggested with a soft chuckle. “Harry clearly thinks very highly of you if he’s showing you off.”

            “Well, I am pretty incredible,” Sirius agreed with a smirk.

            Lupin snorted and shook his head. “Are you always like this?”

            “Like what?” Sirius inquired. “Devilishly good-looking?”

            Lupin rolled his eyes. “Insufferable,” he corrected, grinning.

            “Why don’t we get a drink and discuss it at length?” Sirius suggested, moving a bit closer. Mr. Lupin smelled good, like tea and books and soap. Sirius wanted to press his face into the teacher's neck and just breathe him in for a while.

            “You don’t even know my first name.”

            “Tell it to me and I will.”

            “It’s Remus.”

            “Remus Lupin. I like it. Not even going to ask if you have a brother or were raised by a wolf.”

            “You wouldn’t be the first.”

            “I avoid clichés if possible.”

            “Just another way you’re incredible?”

            “Exactly!” Sirius exclaimed, laughing quietly. “Glad you’re catching on.”

            “You do realize you’re flirting in front of a bunch of kids.”

            “They should take notes,” Sirius teased. “Besides, you’re flirting back in front of kids.”

            Remus smiled. “Well, if you don’t mind, Mr. –“

            “Black,” Sirius filled in helpfully.

            “Of course. Mr. Black, I need to get class started.”

            “Well I mind quite a bit,” Sirius informed him, crossing his arms.

            “Excuse me?” Remus asked, his brow furrowing.

            “You haven’t answered my question.”

            “Which question would that be?”

            “The one about getting a drink to discuss the wonderfulness of me,” Sirius reminded him, smiling his most charming smile.

            “We hardly know each other,” Remus reasoned, blushing prettily. Sirius very much wanted to learn in and kiss him until he remembered they had an audience. Not that any of the students were paying any attention to them, they were all busy taking advantage of the fact that class hadn’t started yet.

            “Getting to know each other is what first dates are for,” Sirius countered with a shrug.

            “This really isn’t the time or place –“ Remus said, wringing his hands together. “Besides, I don’t know if I’m well enough versed on your wonderfulness to discuss it at length.”

            Sirius barked out a laugh. “So, what would be the right time and the right place to chat you up?”

            “Preferably not at my job where I teach young children,” Remus informed him.

            “Right,” Sirius nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll find the right way to ensnare you, Mr. Lupin.”

            “You make it sound so nefarious.”

            “You spent your days with little kids. I think you could use some grown up excitement.”

            “And you’re going to provide me that, eh?” Remus asked, looking amused.

            “It’s my specialty,” Sirius informed him with a wink. “Until we meet again, Remus Lupin. Bye Harry!”

            “Bye Pads!”

            Sirius gave Harry a wave and then left the classroom. He felt good for such an ungodly hour, excited and eager for the challenge that was Remus Lupin. He whistled all the way home. He stopped to get his bike from the Potters' and chained the oil himself just the make his day that much better. He was having dinner at James and Lily's that night and a brand new man he fancied. It was definitely a good day.

 

                                                                        ***

 

            “Don’t you dare sit on my lovely sofa when you’re covered in engine grease!” Lily shouted at Sirius as he went to sit down.

            “It’s motor oil,” Sirius corrected her, looking down at his stained white t-shirt.

            “I don’t care what it is, it doesn’t go on my sofa!”

            Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter instead. “So how come you never told me that Harry’s teacher is gorgeous?”

            “Mr. Lupin?” Lily asked, flittering around the kitchen making dinner.

            “Yeah, Mr. Lupin,” Sirius said impatiently.

            “I honestly didn’t notice,” Lily said, putting the lasagna in the oven and setting the timer. “You really think he’s good-looking?”

            “Yes!” Sirius said in exasperation. “He’s completely fit and exactly my type! How could you not have told me about him sooner?”

            “I wasn’t aware you had a type,” Lily informed him, blowing her hair out of her face.

            “Of course I have a type! Remus Lupin is my type!”

            “Well, I’m sorry, I had no idea,” Lily responded, getting the stuff out for a salad. “I’ve never really noticed any kind of pattern in the guys you date. They’re all over the map.”

            “Jesus, Lil, you make it sound like I have no standards,” Sirius sniffed haughtily.

            “Standards? You?” Lily teased, laughing.

            “Oi, you be nice to me or I’ll tell your husband on you,” Sirius threatened.

            “Tell me what?” James asked, walking into the kitchen. He went over and gave Lily a quick kiss.

            “Your wife is being mean to me again,” Sirius whined.

            “I’m sure you deserve it.”

            “Traitor,” Sirius mumbled.

            “Sorry, wife gets seniority over best mate, she birthed my son,” James apologized, giving Lily another kiss.

            “Damn right I did.”

            “I knew I should have married you,” Sirius joked, watching the two of them together and feeling the familiar pang. It wasn’t so much that he resented his friends being happy together as it was that he ached for something similar. His most recent relationships hadn’t been very successful and none of them lasted more than a couple of months. Sirius was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with him or if it was the blokes he chose.

            “Would have been a bit awkward on our wedding night when you realized I’m not into blokes,” James retorted, sliding his arm around Lily’s waist.

            “I wouldn’t have cared,” Sirius rejoined. “I was just going to marry you for your money anyway.”

            “Now the truth comes out,” James said, burying his face in Lily’s neck. “At least Lily likes me for more than my money.”

            “Oh, I just married you for your good looks,” Lily jested, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

            “Well, it’s better than nothing,” James said, gently rubbing her back.

            Sirius sighed to himself. Sometimes Lily and James were absolutely frustrating with their perfect lives. His thoughts went immediately back to Remus. He had no idea what would impress someone like that. They had flirted easily enough and yes, Remus had flirted back, there was no mistaking it. Sirius just couldn't puzzle out why he had then rejected the idea of a drink.

            “Lily, can I walk Harry to school again tomorrow?” he blurted out, interrupting their cute little scene.

            “I don’t know, Sirius,” Lily said, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. “If he’s not interested, you should probably leave him alone.”

            “Who said he’s not interested?” Sirius asked, making a face.

            “Wait, who are we talking about?” James asked in confusion.

            “Sirius has a crush on Harry’s teacher,” Lily informed him.

            “Mr. Loopy?”

            “Lupin,” Lily corrected.

            “Right,” James nods. “Harry used to mispronounce it. Lupin seems like a nice bloke.”

            “And yet you never mentioned him! Never told me how fucking hot he is! I swear, you two want me to be single forever so that I’m always available to babysit,” Sirius complained, flopping down into one of the kitchen chairs.

            “That’s not true, mate,” James said, walking over and clasping his hand on Sirius’s shoulder. “We want you to be happy. It’s not as if I’m going to notice if a guy is good-looking and Lily I would hope wouldn’t notice that kind of thing anymore.”

            “She drools over Ryan Gosling easily enough,” Sirius grumbled.

            “Wait, what?” James asked, staring at Lily accusingly.

            “What?” Lily shrugged. “He’s a nice looking guy.”

            “We’re getting off topic!” Sirius threw his hands up in frustration. “Lily, please let me walk Harry to school, even if it’s just one day a week. I just need to talk to him a bit more and I know he’ll fall madly in love with me. It’s not like I can just show up by myself. They don’t let blokes my age into schools without a kid. They’ll think I’m a paedophile.”

            “You seriously want to wake up at six-thirty in the morning just to go flirt with Harry’s teacher?” James asked, sitting down across from Sirius. “Man, you do have it bad.”

            “I know,” Sirius groaned, dropping his head onto the table with a thud.

            “Fine, fine!” Lily cried out, shaking her head. “You can walk Harry to school. They’ve been asking me to come in early on Thursdays down at the shelter, so you can have Thursdays.”

            “Oh my god, Lily, you’re the best!” Sirius said, jumping up and hugging her tightly.

            “Yes, I know,” Lily responded, laughing. “Now go set the table for dinner.”

            “Yes ma’am.”

 

                                                                        ***

 

            The next few Thursdays went surprisingly well. Sirius managed to find out a bit more about Remus. He liked Sherlock Holmes stories and Douglas Adams. His favorite food was curry and he always kept chocolate in a drawer in his desk. He’d always wanted to be a teacher, but on the side he liked to write short stories.

            Sirius soaked up all this information greedily. On their walks to school, Sirius would ask Harry questions about Mr. Lupin. Harry wasn’t very helpful, but it was nice to know that Remus was a good teacher.  
   
            He'd also been telling Remus about himself, hoping to find something that would make Remus want that drink. He mentioned owning a garage where he fixed up cars and bikes. He mentioned that he played guitar and all his favorite music. There was no way for him to be more charming, he had been laying it on as thick as possible without coming off as creepy, and still he couldn't get so much as Remus's phone number.

            “Hullo Remus!” Sirius called out as they entered the classroom. Remus glanced up and smiled at them from his desk.

            “Hi Mr. Lupin!” Harry called out as well, waving at his teacher. “I’ve brought Uncle Sirius again!”

            “I can see that,” Remus said, standing up and joining them. “And how are we today?”

            “Good!” Harry said, jumping up and down in place. “Uncle Sirius would like to snog you. He told my mummy.”

            Sirius’s eyes went wide with horror. He was going to have to talk to Harry about what happened to snitches. “Be cool, man,” he hissed down at Harry.

            “What?” Harry asked, staring up at Sirius innocently. “You said. You told mummy that you wanted to snog my teacher very badly and that you were sad because he wouldn't let you.”

            Sirius was glaring at Harry when the tension was cut by Remus laughing. “Well, that certainly is flattering.” He grinned at Sirius. “Harry, why don’t you take your seat? I’m going to talk to your Uncle Sirius outside for a moment.”

            “Yes, sir,” Harry said, putting his backpack down and pulling out his crayons. He immediately began colouring a picture of a t-rex from a colouring book Sirius had gotten him for his last birthday.

            Remus gestured towards the door and Sirius led the way out of the classroom. “Why do I get the feeling like I’m in trouble?” Sirius joked, leaning against the corridor wall.

            “Why, have you done something worth scolding you over?” Remus asked, crossing his arms.

            “Impure thoughts?” Sirius offered with a wicked grin.

            Remus shook his head and sighed as if put upon. “I have no idea what to do with you.”

            “That’s funny, I have plenty ideas for what to do with you,” Sirius said, giving him a cheeky wink. It was completely true though. The past few weeks had been filled with fantasies about Remus and how good it would be. He had no doubt that under Remus's put together and quiet exterior, there was an animal being caged. Sirius very much wanted to be the one to let it out. If only the infuriating man would go on a date with him.

            Remus groaned. “I have a feeling that if we actually went on a date you would spend the entire evening making me blush like a schoolboy.”

            “Is that meant to be a bad thing?” Sirius asked in confusion. “After all, you look very pretty when you blush.”

            “There you go again!” Remus said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “God, even when I know you’re coming I’m never prepared for you.”

            “I’m not so bad once you get to know me, I promise.”

            “Bad isn’t the word I would use.”

            “And what is the word?”

            “Overwhelming.”

            “Ah.”

            “In the best possible way.”

            “That’s good then.”

            “I suppose.”

            Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, feeling his stomach clench the way it always did when he was about to ask Remus out. “So, Harry’s parents are having a fancy dress party for Halloween this year. Any chance you want to be my date?”

            “I don’t know, Sirius –“

            “I’ll be a perfect gentleman,” Sirius promised. “Just give me a chance.”

            Remus sighed. “Don’t make me regret this, okay?”

            “Is that a yes, then?” Sirius asked, glancing up hopefully.

            “It’s a yes.” Remus pulled out a small notebook from his pocket and wrote down his number. Sirius held onto it for dear life the entire way home.

 

                                                            ***

 

            “Hey Lily.”

            “Hey Sirius.”

            “Just wanted to let you know that you’re having a fancy dress party for Halloween.”

            “What? Sirius, Halloween is two weeks away!”

            “Yeah, you better get a move on. I’m bringing Remus as my date.”

            “I’m going to murder you.”

            “Fine, just do it after I finally get to kiss my evasive teacher.”

            “I make no promises, you bastard.”

            “Love you, Lily.”  
  
            “Hate you, Sirius.”

 

                                                            ***

 

            “He’s not coming,” Sirius pouted, taking another sip of his beer. Sirius had called Remus to make the plans and then confirmed the plans last Thursday. Now here it was an hour and a half after the party had started and still no Remus.

            “He’ll be here,” James said encouragingly, putting his arm around Sirius’s shoulders. “Stop looking like a dejected puppy.”

            “He better be here,” Lily grumbled, flopping down on the sofa between them. “This whole damn party was for him.”

            Sirius kept his eyes on the door and his mood worsened every time it opened and Remus wasn’t on the other side. They’d made plans, damn it, and Remus was meant to keep them. Sirius had even dressed up in a costume he knew Remus would like – Sherlock Holmes – instead of going for something sexy like a pirate or David Bowie in Labyrinth.

            James and Lily had decided to dress like the Doctor and Amy Pond. James kept waving his sonic screwdriver around like it was a lightsaber. Harry was dressed up like a Dalek and kept shouting Exterminate at people but he couldn’t quite get it right so it sounded more like “Extra mate!”

            “I need more beer,” Sirius said, downing the one in his hand and heading into the kitchen to get one. He stayed in there with his back to the door, not wanting to be disappointed again. He used the bottle opener, popping it off angrily, and then drinking half of it in one go. He pulled out his phone and considered calling Remus and demanding to know where he was. Yet, he didn't think he could take anymore rejection from the man. Clearly he wasn't interested and Sirius just needed to let it go.

            “Hello Harry.” Sirius heard that familiar voice behind him.

            “Extra mate! Extra mate!” Harry cried out, waving his bathroom plunger around.

            “Oh no!” Remus gasped, backing away.

            Sirius whipped around and went into the living room where Remus was being chased by Harry. Sirius leaned against the doorframe and smiled. When Remus spotted him he stopped running, causing Harry to crash into the back of his legs. “Hi,” Remus said, smiling shyly at him. He was wearing pyjamas and a bathrobe with a towel sticking out of his pocket. “I like your costume.”

            “I like yours,” Sirius said, smiling back at him. He had been reading Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy just because he knew Remus liked it. “You make a lovely Arthur Dent. Glad to see you have your towel.”

            “And you make a sexy Sherlock Holmes,” Remus responded before his face paled. “D-did I just say sexy? I meant to say – oh Christ – I don’t know what I meant to say.”

            Sirius laughed.

            “Sexy!” Harry said, poking Sirius in the knee with his plunger. “Uncle Sirius is sexy.”

            “That’s right, Harry my lad,” Sirius said, picking Harry up. “I’m very sexy.”

            “Sexy, sexy, sexy!”

            “Oh god,” Remus said, hiding his face behind his hands. “They’re going to revoke my teaching degree if they find out what I’m teaching students.”

            “Don’t worry, James and I have taught him a lot worse than that.”

            “Is that why he was saying bloody hell for a week straight?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “That was all James.”

            “Bloody hell!” Harry shrieked, giggling and kicking his feet.

            “Harry!” Lily called out. “What did I say about those words?”

            “They’re bad words,” Harry responded.

            “That’s right.”

            Sirius put Harry down. “Go over to your mum,” he instructed. He watched Harry toddle off and then stood back up. “I’m glad you could make it.”

            “So am I,” Remus said, putting his hands in the pockets of his robe. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide on a costume."

            “It's okay," Sirius said, feigning nonchalance. "Can I get you a drink?”

            “Love one.”

            Sirius led Remus into the kitchen. The kitchen was blissfully empty and Sirius took the opportunity to press Remus up against one of the kitchen counters. “Do you have any idea how infuriating you are?” he growled, grabbing Remus’s wrists and pinning them to the cupboard behind his head.

            “No, but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me,” Remus teased, licking his lips.

            Sirius moaned softly. “You’ve made me chase you for over a month.”

            “I’m a teacher, I like to see people put in the work,” Remus informed him, doing a naughty, sensual roll of his hips, pressing them together in all the right places.

            “Oh fuck,” Sirius breathed out. “If you don’t want me to kiss you, you’d better speak up fast, because it’s happening.”

            Remus stayed quiet except for his slightly elevated breathing. Sirius lasted about twelve seconds before he captured Remus’s lips and kissed him hungrily. He had expected Remus would be quiet and unassuming. Instead, it was passionate, Remus biting and sucking on Sirius’s lips. His tongue found its way into Sirius’s mouth and Sirius felt his entire body begin to tingle.

            Sirius pulled away from the kiss first, needing a moment to calm down or he was going to be sporting quite an impressive erection. Remus kissed along Sirius’s jawline before sucking a mark onto Sirius’s neck. “Do you have any idea how difficult it’s been to stay away from you? Especially knowing you’re interested and that you look like this?”

            Sirius gaped at him. “Then why did you stay away?” he asked, pressing his forehead against Remus’s.

            “I thought you would get bored the moment I gave in,” Remus responded, closing the distance between them and kissing Sirius again.

            “Does it look like I’m bored?” Sirius challenged, nipping at Remus’s lower lip.

            “No,” Remus said softly.

            “I’m not the type of guy who gives up on people.”

            “Well you can hardly blame me for thinking that you just wanted a quick shag,” Remus reasoned, wrapping one leg around Sirius’s waist and pulling him in closer. “After all, you came into my classroom looking like sex and immediately started chatting me up. It wasn’t until you started asking me twenty questions every Thursday that I thought maybe you were looking for something more.”

            “Something more,” Sirius groaned, kissing Remus again just because he could. “Definitely something more.”

            “Then we’re on the same page?”

            “Mmhmm,” Sirius hummed, releasing Remus’s wrists in favor of grabbing his arse instead. “Definitely the same page.”

            "Are you just going to keep repeating everything I say?"  
  
            "I'm just confirming things so you stop worrying," Sirius shot back, giving Remus's arse a squeeze.  
  
             Remus keened softly. “Fuck,” he said, dropping his head back onto the counter. “You’re too bloody gorgeous for your own good.”

            “You’re just saying that because I’m dressed as one of your favorite literary characters,” Sirius teased, taking the deerstalker off his head and placing it on Remus’s.

            Remus laughed. “Maybe next year we can do costumes together.”

            “An angel and a devil.”

            “I think we can be more creative than that,” Remus teased.

            “Beauty and the beast?”

            “Am _I_ the beast?”

            “Yeah, but you can be him after he’s turned back into a prince.”

            “Only if you wear the yellow ball gown.”

            Sirius laughed. “Not sure if I can quite pull that one off. Yellow isn't exactly my colour.”

            “Captain Hook and Peter Pan.”

            “Batman and Robin.”

            “Batman and Superman maybe.”

            Sirius laughed again. It was amazing how easy everything was with Remus now that Remus was done fighting him. He felt like an old friend, someone he had known as long as he’d known James. It was unlike any other relationship he’d had before and he was already feeling giddy with the thought of falling in love with Remus Lupin.

            “Well, we’ve got a whole year to debate it,” he said, running his fingers through Remus’s dark blond hair.

            “Indeed we do,” Remus said with a grin. “But first, I think you owe me a drink.”

 

                                                                        ***

 

            “Ugh, why do you have so many layers?” Remus complained, undoing Sirius’s suit jacket and shoving it off.

            “Don’t blame me, blame 19th century fashion,” Sirius shot back.

            “I blame you for picking this as your costume!”

            “I picked it for you!”

            “Next year you’re being Tarzan,” Remus growled, tearing open Sirius’s trousers. “Anything more than a loincloth is unacceptable.”

            Sirius laughed breathlessly. “You probably won’t be as anxious to get me naked a year from now,” he murmured, tangling his fingers in Remus’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

            “You’re joking, right?” Remus asked, pushing Sirius down onto the bed and following him. “You are aware of how you look, yes?”

            Sirius grinned. “You think I’m pretty?” he teased, nipping at Remus’s Adam’s apple.

            “Fuckable,” Remus responded, finally managing to get his hand into Sirius’s pants and stroking his cock. “I was thinking fuckable.”

            Sirius groaned and arched off the bed. “God, I want you,” he said, pawing at Remus’s clothes, trying to get them off but being distracted by Remus’s hand on his cock.

            “Marvelous how often we’re on the same page,” Remus said, pulling away. “Now get your fucking clothes off.”

            Sirius began unbuttoning his shirt as he watched Remus strip. He licked his lips as more and more pale flesh was revealed.

            “Stop ogling me and get that shirt off,” Remus snapped impatiently.

            Sirius began unbuttoning faster, his hands shaking in anticipation. “Can’t help it,” he complained, still staring at Remus as he shimmied out of his pants. Sirius’s brain went temporarily off-line as he saw Remus’s cock. It was thick, gorgeous and Sirius wanted it inside him as soon as possible. “Lily and James really liked you, by the way. I think you’re the first guy I’ve ever dated that they’ve approved of.”

            “I’m honoured,” Remus said, going to the bedside table and getting out condoms and lubricant. “I liked them as well.”

            Remus was apparently done waiting because he grabbed Sirius’s trousers and pants and pulled them both off as one. He shoved Sirius’s legs up towards his chest, opening him. Sirius groaned, feeling his cock leak onto his stupid shirt that he could just not get off.

            With the first teasing lick of Remus’s tongue against his hole, Sirius moaned loudly as he realized what was about to happen. He shuddered as Remus licked his way inside Sirius’s body. It wasn’t something Sirius did very often, but holy hell, did Remus’s tongue feel good. He let out a mewling sound and pressed down for more.

            “Hold the backs of your knees,” Remus instructed, his tongue being replaced with two fingers. Sirius held himself open as Remus prepared him.

            “Oh fucking hell,” Sirius cried out, tossing his head back as Remus’s long, wonderful fingers found his prostate.

            “There it is,” Remus murmured, stroking over it a few times before pulling back and then pushing in with three.

            “God damn it, Remus, I’m ready!” Sirius shouted, his cock red and swollen with need. “Just hurry up and fuck me.”

            Remus grinned mischievously and lowered his mouth, lapping and gently sucking on Sirius’s bollocks. The added sensations drove Sirius even crazier but wasn’t enough to make him come.

            “Remus, please!”

            Remus hummed and pulled his fingers out gently. Sirius watched through hooded eye as Remus rolled the condom onto his prick and then smeared it with lube. “Can you come untouched from anal?” Remus asked, biting his bottom lip.

            “Yes,” Sirius breathed out. It didn’t always happen, but he knew Remus would have no trouble getting him there.

            At the first of Remus’s cock against his hole, Sirius shivered. “You okay?” Remus asked, stilling his movements.

            “I’m fine,” Sirius assured him. “I just want you.”

            Remus smiled and began to breach Sirius’s body. Sirius groaned at the stretch and reached out, trying to bring Remus closer. “Fucking hell, you’re tight,” Remus groaned once he was fully seated inside Sirius.

            “It’s been a couple of months,” Sirius admitted, digging in his nails into Remus’s shoulders. “Haven't been with anyone since I met you. I’m fine though, hurry up.”

            Remus chuckled and braced himself on the bed, beginning to cant his hips. They moaned in unison as Remus began to set the pace. He circled his hips until he found the spot that made Sirius jerk off the bed as white flashed behind his eyelids.

            “Fuckfuckfuck, yes, right there!” Sirius cried out, clinging to Remus desperately, feeling his body tighten as Remus pressed against his sweet spot.

            Remus gasped and crashed their lips together. Sirius whimpered against them as Remus fucked him perfectly.

            “Good, it’s so good,” Sirius murmured against Remus’s lips.

            Remus picked up speed, snapping his hips into Sirius’s body. “God, you’re beautiful,” Remus breathed out, staring down at Sirius.

            Sirius felt something crackle and intensify between them as they stared at each other, their bodies moving in harmony, both inhaling and exhaling at the same time.

            “Remus,” Sirius whispered, feeling like he was drowning from sheer want. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. He held onto Remus like he was the only thing anchoring him down and without him he would float away. “I – I – “ Sirius had no idea what he meant to say because the next moment he arched and came.

            “Sirius,” Remus called out softly. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing’s wrong,” Sirius said in confusion.

            “You’re crying,” Remus informed him, wiping his cheek.

            “I didn’t even realize,” Sirius said, closing his eyes. “Not very sexy, huh?”

            “Sirius…”

            “I don’t know why I’m crying,” Sirius said, defensively. He felt so stupid, and he usually didn't get emotional during sex.

            “Please look at me,” Remus requested softly.

            Sirius begrudgingly opened his eyes and glanced up at Remus. “I just…I wasn’t expecting it to be so…”

            “I know,” Remus said, kissing Sirius softly. “I felt it too. This thing between us, it’s more than just a passing fancy. It’s heavy and important. Something substantial.”

            Sirius nodded. “I thought I was going crazy.”

            Remus shook his head. “You’ve always been crazy,” he teased, burying his face in Sirius’s neck. He slowly began to fuck Sirius again as he pressed soft kisses to his skin.

            Sirius laughed quietly and ran his hands up and down Remus’s back. “Come on,” he whispered, kissing Remus’s temple. “Please come inside me. I want it.”

            Remus groaned and began thrusting faster. His hips stuttered as he lost his rhythm, coming with a strangled noise. He dropped onto Sirius completely once he was finished.

            They stayed in a sweaty heap for a few moments until Remus finally pulled away. He tied off the condom and pitched it into the rubbish bin. They rearranged themselves with Sirius’s head resting on Remus’s chest. Sirius traced lazy patterns onto Remus’s skin. He was so comfortable with Remus beside him, so happy that he thought he might burst. It was such a relief to know that Remus wanted him just as much, felt this was something lasting as well.

            “We’re going to fall in love, aren’t we,” Remus asked rhetorically, already seeming to know the answer.

            “I’m falling already,” Sirius informed him, tilting his face up and smiling. “Meet you at the bottom.”


End file.
